Solomon's Palace
|image = Malik's Kingdom.png |hidep = |location = Persia |ruler = Solomon (formerly), Malik (formerly), Razia (formerly), Ratash (formerly) |factions = Djinn, Persians |hideh = |founded = Unknown |capital = |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands |hidea = |allies = Solomon (formerly) |}} ' ' is the home of Prince Malik in the former territory of King Solomon. Hidden within the massive palace is the prison of Ratash and the Sand Army that threatened to consume mankind after the Djinn allied themselves with King Solomon. History Solomon’s Reign During King Solomon’s rule, the palace of thrived in the alliance with the Djinn. The tribes of the Djinn and Solomon’s subjects learned to co-exist in peace in cities built beneath the palace. However, many Djinn and Ifrit --- chief among them, Ratash --- loathed the alliance between man and Djinn to the point that they would destroy the peace between the two factions. Ratash and the Djinn created the Sand Army and waged war against their fellow Djinn and King Solomon’s subjects. Unable to stop the Sand Army, the Djinn created the seal that trapped the Ratash and his Army within Solomon’s treasure vault. The aftermath left the relationship between Djinn and humans were weakened by the fear of the Sand Army. The Djinn left the cities they created within Solomon’s kingdom, his palace in particular. Solomon would later entrust the safeguard of kingdom and palace to the family of Sharaman, who would spend the next thousand years guarding the palace. Malik’s Reign Malik is sent to the palace by his father in the hopes that his renouned strength and prowess in combat would dissuade enemies from attacking the palace. Yet, his reputation does not prevent the attack of an unknown army that manages successfully besiege and take control of the palace in the face of Malik’s attempts to prevent their further incursion within the palace walls. When he is reunited with his brother within the treasure vault, the Prince suggests that Malik abandon his post and save what remained of his people. Malik refuses, claiming most of his subjects were killed in the siege and that to leave the power of “Solomon’s Army” in the hands of the enemy instead of using it would be foolish. When he unleashes the Army, his men and the surviving subjects of the palace are petrified by the touch of the Army. The brothers are able to prevent the Sand Army’s attacks on all the survivors or their spread through the palace’s fortress. When Malik’s part of the seal is shattered and his body possessed by Ratash, the palace and the cities below is gradually destroyed by the growing power of the Ifrit as he absorbs his own army. Almost nothing is left when the Prince is finally able to destroy Ratash with the Djinn Sword, but at the expense of his brother’s and Razia’s life. What subjects survived the event was left in charge of the kingdom in Malik’s stead while the Prince departed to inform his father of his brother’s death. The combined effort of the invading army and the Sand Army leaves the palace in ruins. Notable Locations *'Razia's Realm' – A mysterious realm that appears to exist outside the reality. The Prince discovers the entrance to her dimension after the release of the Sand Army and awakens her when he tries to drink from her fountain. Within her realm, the Queen of the Marid advises the Prince on his journey through Malik’s Palace in the hopes that he will recapture Ratash and the Army with the seal. *'Rekem' – The city of the Marid. Once a grand and thriving city, Rekem has fallen to the ravages of time and damaged further by the resurrection of Sand Army. Palace Interior *'Solomon's Treasure Vault' – The prison place of Ratash and his Army; the treasure vault is filled with gold and jewels beyond comprehension. **'The Fortress' – The stronghold of the palace, Malik and the Prince attempt to trap the Sand Army within the fortress before they escape into the countryside. ***'The Fortress Courtyard' ***'The Fortress Gates' *'The Prison' – During his separation from his brother, the Prince enters the palace prison as the Sand Army begin to attack the prisoners abandoned by the guards that undoubtedly shared the same fate. *'The Sewer' *'The Baths' *'The Royal Chambers' *'The Observatory' – Like the observatory in the Palace of Azad, the observatory of Malik’s palace was used to foretell the future using the stars and zodiac signs. However they used a far more elaborate system, powered by the aqueducts. *'The Throne Room' *'The Aqueducts' *'Solomon's Tomb' – The resting place of King Solomon, the Prince squares off with Ratash (now in possession of Malik’s body in a final attempt to reach his brother. The structure surrounding the tomb is destroyed when Ratash gains even more power from his sand army. Palace Exterior *'The Ramparts' **'The Palace Courtyard' **'The Stables' **'The Works' *'The Terrace' *'The Rooftop Gardens' *'The King's Tower''' Gallery Promotional Prince Forgotten Sands 05.jpg Prince Forgotten Sands 03.jpg Screenshots Astronomy Tower.jpg Concept Art Forgotten Sands Screenshot 3.jpg Forgotten Sands Screenshot 2.jpg Forgotten Sands Screenshot 1.jpg References }} Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Forgotten Sands Places Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Places